The Seduction of Rose Weasley
by MissWriter4Ever
Summary: Where Scorpius seduces Rose


Scorpius had everything planned to the smallest detail. There was no way for things to go other than according to plan. That night he was going to seduce Rose Weasley.

Rose tried to stifle her laughter as she tried to once again to not trip over her own two feet. She and Scorpius had slipped out of the Great Hall, where their finely dressed friends and classmates were enjoying the Yule Ball. Scorpius had insisted that he wanted to show her something. As they started to near whatever it was, he told her to close her eyes, causing her to trip and stumble. Even as her curiosity burned away at her, Rose found it thrilling, and maybe just a little romantic.

Finally after turns, twists, staircases, and doors the pair arrived at wherever the surprise was. To ensure that Rose didn't peek at the last few minutes, Scorpius had covered her eyes with a single hand, keeping a gentle pressure the entire time. He only removed it after whispering into her ear, "Surprise." When he pulled his hand away, Rose's breath gently caught in her chest.

They were in an old classroom. The tables and chairs had been pushed to the front of the room, leaving the back open. In one corner a small stack of logs floated, the fire on them crackling. It was small enough that it gave a soft sphere of light. In front of it sat pillows and blankets arranged to shape a sort of bed, or nest really. It was intimate and cozy, like their own little den.

Her own choice of words made her smile as she turned to look up at Scorpius whispering, "Have you planned on stealing me away from the world?" Scorpius laughed softly, reaching out to brush away a large soft curl from her face, then cup her cheek, leaning in to tell her in a husky voice, "Oh yes. Hide you away in my cave and never let you escape."

Before she could respond he was scooping her up bridal style, startling laughter from her as he carried her to his nest. To be held against his chest like that made her feel special, even more so with the care he took to set her down, his body leaning over hers as she reclined, her eyes never leaving his.

Returning his earlier gesture she cupped his cheek, pulling him down to her as she asked, "What if I didn't want to escape?" He answered her with a kiss. One of those spine bending, toe curling, sigh inducing kisses that Rose was so easily becoming addicted too. When they parted he looked down at her with amethyst eyes, glittering like gems. Rose was captivated, but not as much as Scorpius was captivated with Rose. '_God_,' he thought, '_She's beautiful_.'

Her normally wild and curly red hair had been tamed into large curls that were pinned to one side, leaving one ear and side of her throat bare all evening to the barest touch of his lips and fingertips. Her big expressive brown eyes were painted a smoky blue, surrounded by thick lashes. And her lips, those sinfully delicious lips were a deep passionate red that only made him want to kiss her all the more. Rose had said she had been going for an 'old Hollywood' look, whatever that meant. He didn't understand American, let alone muggle fashion, but he did understand that Rose wore it well.

In an attempt to keep himself from rushing his plan, he picked up her right hand, turning it palm up. He kissed her palm, the satin of her blue elbow length glove soft against his lips. He then took the time to kiss each fingertip before gently taking the tip of her middle finger between his teeth, pulling on it. Once he got a reasonable start he pulled it off completely, tossing it somewhere over his shoulder. The same process was repeated for the left hand, her skin tingling and prickling at the end of it.

Before Scorpius could do anything else, Rose was sitting up and taking his face between her hands, kissing him once more. Her hands were unable to stay idle though; pulling at his overcoat, wanting it off right at that moment. She managed it, but as she was going for his vest his hands stopped hers. It took him a few minutes to pull his mouth away from hers. Both were panting by the time he did.

With a sigh he rested his forehead against hers. His hands traveled up her arms, stopping at her shoulders to run his thumbs over the straps of her dress. Rose's gaze met his, giving him the answer before he could ask the question. With the same precision and speed as with her gloves, he pushed her dress straps down her shoulders, his mouth brushing against the curves of her shoulders. Rose sighed softly as she bit her lower lip, the sensation making her eyes close.

She wanted to blush when she felt the dress slip further down her arms, but found she couldn't. Instead she was pulling her arms free of their straps, once again reaching out for him. This time he was more than distracted baring her skin and she was able to unbutton not only his vest, but his dress shirt as well. His state of dress was starting to match hers. Shirt open to reveal his chest, dress pooled in her lap. Reaching out Rose took hold of his tie, using it to pull Scorpius to her. Giving him her best example of bedroom eyes she brushed her lips against his.

Scorpius leaned into her, gently pushing her back and following her, his body a good pressure against his. On the wall the fire casted their shadows melding together, sighs and murmurs the only sound besides the fire crackling.

Afterwards Rose smiled down at Scorpius, where his head was resting against her chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, her fingers running through his hair leisurely. She was relaxed and compliant, enjoying the peaceful lull. Yes Scorpius had seduced her, but she stepped into his arms willingly.


End file.
